hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walker
'||}} Appearance Walker wears a light blue and red sports jacket with a white t-shirt, jeans, and worn hiking boots. He has multiple piercings on his left ear and a single stud on his right. The cap he wears was given to him by Chairman Netero for an article he wrote on the Chairman's Philanthropic deeds. Under his shirt he has bandages covering his whole torso and arms, with the exception being his left hand, where he wears a black glove. He wears a ring on his left index finger and a black cloak rather often as they have something to do with his ability. Personality Walker has bad ADHD so as far as attention spans go, he's constantly looking for something to do, or is getting side-tracked by his random desires. He gives of the facade of a diluted narcissist as he acts foolish, full of himself, and confident in his ability with women; in truth it masks his insecurities. He is easily prone to depression or anger as his temper is short and his tolerance of misfortune is even shorter, so when in battle he may often send his allies away so they don't see his "dark side". History Walker was born between two clans as part of an arranged marriage. His mother was of the Kiros clan of craftsmen, who excelled at making objects and had quite a few Specialists and Manipulators who's ability was to give new life to the material they loved so much. The Hembree clan however, were soldiers and Hunters with varying backgrounds and the marriage was seen as something to produce a great Hunter. Walker was born April 19th, and from his birth great things were promised. However as he grew up, they saw his Nen was dark and stormy and anything he touched or tried to make would end up cursed or destroyed. As such his brother was born and his brother possessed the ability to create that he did not, and so Walker retreated from his family and dove into story books. Feeling like a rejected protagonist, jealousy made his Nen darker and at 15 he took his 8 year-old brother with him to the Hunter Exam as an attempt at revenge. Both boy's survived, but the experience shed clarity on Walker's hate and he learned his power wasn't to curse but create ideas and attribute power. So as he went on as a Hunter he searched for Treasure to build his fortune so he could buy his own publishing company to create stories others would read and love. He formed the Celestial Dragons with other graduates of that Hunter Exam and they all worked tirelessly to aid one another in accomplishing their dreams. Along the way he met Summer, Ruby's mother, who acted as a mentor to his power and helped him develop all of his techniques. Plot Walker appears when Ruby first wants to take the Hunter Exam and is denied to assist her in getting in. It's later revealed he is the Preliminary Examiner of candidates and he tests Ruby and her friend's to see if they have what it takes. When they arrive in port, his curiosity is peaked so he abandons his vessel to his friend Tyler and goes off to observe the Hunter Exam. For the rest of the story he plays the role of mentor and ally to a variety of characters as their unique powers peak his interest or they seek him out for aid. Combat Six Treasures of the Dark Prince-''' Six items with which he stores a majority of his Nen for Infusion. When the Devil's Die is rolled the full potential of one of these items is unleashed and used at it's full range of effects. Without having their abilities unlocked each contains one power to grant it's wielder. Only 5 are known. 'Dark Armor-' A black cloak containing his Enhancer Nen, it's only ability is to strengthen his Ten so he can effectively use En ''and ''Shu. When it's full power is unlocked he is strong enough to rival most Enhancers and the cloak adapts to become a form fitting set of black mail. 'Spider's Binding-' The bandages on his upper body containing his Manipulator Nen, it's most basic ability is to allow him to maneuver around the battlefield. When it's full power is unlocked it is capable of being used in tandem with the Dark Armor to create black cloth capable of crushing opponents or forcing them into a state of Zetsu. 'Chorus Ring-' A ring on his left index finger containing his Emitter Nen. It's ability is to make a sweet melody to calm his allies and pacify his enemies. When it's power is fully unlocked he can warp from locations and even create Nen projectiles. 'Writer's Paradise-' His journal that he carries with him containing his Conjurer Nen. It's basic ability is to create a pocket space for him to "Log" info on his powers or others powers, and store extra supplies. When it's full power is released he's capable of creating objects with his Nen in order to fight. 'Divine Blade-' A dagger he carries with his Transmuter Nen. It's power allows him to encase the blade with Shu and change the length of the Nen blade by feeding it his Nen. When unlocked it gains the ability to change the Nen to Lightning, Fire, Ice, etc in order to fight. 'Devil's Die-' A dice storing his Specialization Nen. A compacted Index, this stores the full power of his other 5 treasures as well as his 6th power. Creating a pocket space for the storage of his Nen, it requires a specific quota of Nen each day be fed to it for stockpiling. The 6th power contained within it is On stored from when Walker was young and full of hate and rage, while he must continue to feed it, giving it On is a sorrowful act for him as he regrets his hateful actions of the past. Nen Abilities -------''Ten''- Walker's Ten is basic, allowing him to block blows and keep his aura in his body, however it lacks the properties of an Enhancer's Ten, so it is rather weak against bullets, Nen blows, etc. ''Ren''- Walker contains a large amount of aura that he can Expel at will in order to terrify those not adept at Nen or break the Ten of those with weak hearts. He's capable of maintaining it for long periods of time, as part of his training, but prefers not to as it makes him exhausted and hungry. ''Zetsu''- Walker was very quiet as a child and had a habit of disappearing for long periods of time without being found, as such he has a strong Zetsu. He doesn't use it often, because he likes his presence to be noticed, but when he does it's hard to find him without resorting to En. ''Gyo''- He can use Gyo rather easily, piercing the veils of people's Nen and sometimes their intentions for him as well. While it requires a great deal of concentration to read a person's heart, he has been forced under oath to never do it; despite his hunger for honesty. Some secrets are better left as secrets. ''In''- Since Zetsu comes easily to him, in combat his Nen is very silent as he uses In to mask his attacks and traps to better win, as his ability of Infusion revolves around deception. ''En'''- He cannot use ''En for more than 15 minutes, and it's contained to a radius of 13 meters. While not a great amount of range or time, he's capable of sensing a great deal thanks to his Ren. ''Shu- He's capable of using the basic concept of ''Shu with Divine Blade, or with objects familiar to him such as paper, pens, or pencils, but anything else is too hard to shroud with Ten. ''Ken- While he knows it, using ''Ken is bothersome to Walker as it doesn't really protect him the way he needs it so he prefers to use Ryu. ''Ko- He uses ''Ko in combat to strengthen his blows when he needs to deal more damage, but since he's lacking an Enhancer's power he tries to win with brains rather than brawn. ''Ryu- ''Walker prefers to use ''Ryu ''in combat as it allows for more distribution of Nen to where he needs it, the moment he needs it. It's a technique that allows a lot of freedom and control, which gives him the upper hand in combat. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Combat Category:Nen